Everything Begins with the End
by zeusever98
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto deals with being seperated with his what he possibly thinks was his actual first friend in High School, Ren Amamiya, rather poorly. This is worse when he's heading to a new school and might have to deal with never seeing him again. Ryuji/Protag. Might add more couples when I feel like it. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Everything Begins with an End

Ryuji Sakamoto slumped lazily in his bed. The last track match went well, his leg not aching him too harshly through it, but his heart just wasn't in it like it used to be. Sure it gave him something to do after school, but after being kicked off, then harassed and bullied for a year after, only for the team to turn around and ask him to join left a strange taste in his mouth. After Ren had left, he needed a new routine. It was strange having to go back to living a normal life after fighting terrifying creatures every other night, but everyone else was, so he decided to do his best to. So he rejoined track, and even Ann gave him some goal to work towards. She had bounced up to him one day after class, her excitement not being stopped by even the students crowding the hallways. "You should come with me to school in America!" she had said, as if that was something everyone in Japan did. Ryuji had never been the most studious of students. He was in no way stupid, just uninterested in his classes. His grades reflected that, him barely being able to keep a C average. So his surprise did not even shock himself, seeing that going to school internationally never even occurred to him as a possibility.

"What the hell? Why?" he responded, almost feeling like he was reminding her about his terrible grades. She went on, "Well my parents really want me to go to school in America, but I can't just leave my friends behind right? So they said they would pay for one more person to go with me," she drawled on. Ryuji was confounded. Her parents would not only pay for Ann's school, but some random person they didn't even know? And why would she pick Ryuji of all people?

Ann Takamaki was a lot of things, compassionate and kind being a few of these things. It was impressive that she grew up to be this way, considering her rich family background. Not only that, but she was also a semi-popular magazine model. She always got what she wanted, but she never behaved like she was spoiled. She was humble and ever since Ren's departure she has made it her goal to keep up with having a strong heart. He wasn't sure why, since he always understood that it was only to make her Persona stronger, which they never even used anymore. He had to give her credit though, it was only because of her that Ryuji started to try harder in his classes. She also taught him english, which was a struggle for both of them at first. He had picked it up pretty fast. By the end of the year he had picked up his grades to a more respectable B average, and learned enough English to get him through a short conversation. Ann had said that it was probably enough for their initial landing in America, and that he'd pick it up more as time went on.

Through all of this she barely ever explained why she had picked him to go to America with her. Ann would only say, "It'll be fun, even if you are pretty annoying,' and "It'd be a great experience for you!" but never go any further than that. He was glad for her intervention though.

Still, everything felt, for lack of better terms, lame, to Ryuji. He felt good about everything he accomplished sure, but it wasn't the same with Ren. He thought about Ren a lot. He was their old leader after all, and an even better friend. Not just for Ryuji, but for everyone who had to do with the Phantom Thieves.

No one could replace that.

Ryuji and Ren did send texts from time to time of course. They were really just updates on each others' lives. Recently though, Ren seemed to be just as uninformative as Ann was.

Ryuji had told Ren about his new recent venture to American college. Ren was always quiet and never had a lot to say, but Ryuji could at least tell the difference of substance in his words. He had just ended his last conversation with Ren and he wasn't sure how to feel after it.

_Ryuji: me and Ann are going to school in America! _

_Ren: Really? That's cool.  
_

_Ryuji: yeah, i think it's some school in California, she didn't really give me all the details…  
_

_Ren: You didn't apply there yourself?  
_

_Ryujii: nah dude, she wanted it to be some kind of surprise  
_

_Ren: Well, that's Ann for you.  
_

_Ryuji: how about you man? Any future plans_

_Ren: Graduation, then go from there._

_Ryuji: so you're gonna stay in Japan?_

_Ren: Not exactly. My parents are moving jobs. _

_Ryuji: man really? _

_Ren: I don't know where to yet. I'll let you know when I do. _

_Ryuji: alright man_

_Ren: Morgana's bugging me to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?_

_Ryuji: oh that's right! the party. when will you get here?  
Ren: Early. Convinced them to give me the diploma without going to graduation. _

_Ryuji: awesome dude. Until then._

Ryuji was glad he wasn't really leaving his best friend behind, but he was also worried he'd never see him again. It was tough enough deciding to leave Japan without the knowledge that his friend was leaving too. He definitely couldn't turn down Ann's offer however after all. Free college tuition was an offer that was impossible to refuse. His track record even allowed him a scholarship, which would allow Ryuji to at least pay some of the tuition, provided he did track when the season came.

Everything was set to play out well. After tomorrow, he'd be on his way to America with Ann, after a final goodbye to Ren. Ren. Could Ryuji really handle not being able to see Ren again? He shook the thought out of his head. Things like that were better handled after celebration. No reason to bring himself down yet, he'd see Ren tomorrow. He shut his phone off and laid down in bed, drifting off into tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

Graduation went off without a hitch. The class of 500 students, the boys in black and the girls in red, got into alphabetical order by last name, but Ryuji did not hesitate to sit next to Ann. Fortunately, she was the first student starting with the letter T, and there weren't many students behind him either. Ann was glad to see him, so he didn't worry about it. Plus, they weren't doing a graduation walk. They were instead handed their diplomas on the way into the field, which is the only reason the alphabetical order mattered. There was a congratulatory speech told by the valedictorian, which to his surprise was Mishima.

"Guess he was a little nerd after all," Ryuji whispered to Ann. "I'm not too surprised, he did pretty well in our class last year. I'm just glad it's someone we recognize," Ann sighed. She was right to think that way. They were a lot of students that Ryuji didn't know existed. He was busy saving the world after all last year, and many people avoided him the year before that. This year he was more focused on the old Phantom Thieves anyway. But this meant he had to pretend to pay attention, at least for Mishima's sake.

"..and I wish you all a bright future ahead and and may you succeed in every endeavor! Congratulations Class of 20XX!" Mishima finished. Looks like Ryuji missed a lot more than he thought. He wasn't a fan of people who drawled on and on about the same topic, so really it's Mishimas own fault. The valedictorian launched his hat into the air, signaling everyone to do the same. Him and Ann rose to their feet, throwing their respective caps into the air, cheering that it was finally over and that they could finally start going to Leblanc's.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the other's!" Ann had to basically yell in his ear. The crowd was rowdy in talk of summer plans and future events in their lives. Ann took Ryuji's arm and led them to the rendezvous point, where Makoto and Futaba would already be waiting.  
"Congratulations, you two," Makoto started, before being interrupted by Futaba.

"Yeah! Especially you Ryuji! You sure surprised me," she smiled up at him. She was almost as blunt as Morgana, but Ryuji didn't find her nearly as annoying. It was more endearing. Probably because he knew she didn't really mean it.

"Thanks you guys," Ann responded for him, "but where are the others? Haru and Yusuke?"

Ryuji continued, "Yeah, I thought they were meeting us here."  
Makoto spoke first, "They went on ahead to meet up with Ren, and escort him to Leblanc's." Ryuji's heart skipped a beat. Ren was already here. He would get to see Ren again.

"Ryuji?" Futaba shook a hand in his face. Ryuji realized he was lost in thought, and they had asked him and Ann if they were ready to go. He focused, unsure why the thought of seeing his friend again had affected him so. He had seen Ren over the break, which wasn't too long ago. But everytime he anticipated Ren's arrival since his initial departure he got excited. Too excited. He chalked it up to just anticipation, and said, "Yeah man what are we waiting for!" He feigned, following behind the three girls.

Ryuji had to get it together. He couldn't let himself behave like that in front of Ren. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling, but it felt similar to an old memory in middle school. He couldn't quite place it, he wasn't sure he wanted to really.

He looked onto the girls strolling in front of him. Makoto Nijima was always nice to look at. She was cute and smart to boot, having already landed a paid internship at a well-established law firm after her first year out of school. While also going to school majoring in being a lawyer? Ryuji definitely couldn't handle having that much responsibility. He then turned his head to Ann. He definitely thought Ann was attractive, she was a model after all. That definitely had to be respected. And the way she could eat anything, even her favorite(what she considered a meal), cake, and still kept her figure? Any man would want that. But he looked at her as more as a sister then anything. Even with her respectable bosom. Then he looked onto Futaba Sakura. She was the same age as the rest of the group, he knew that, but he definitely felt that she was more like the baby sister of the group. That being said, she was adorable in her own right. She was also aggressive, and could defend herself well. Her wit matched her smarts, as she graduated earlier than the rest of them. She was home-schooled, sure, but it was still commendable.

Ryuji knew all the attractive qualities of the girls, but he didn't feel that way about any of them, or anyone in the group really. Except for…

Ryuji stopped himself. Except for who? Ren? That would be ridiculous. Ren was just his best friend. Sure, Ryuji thought he could look cute, and spending Valentine's with him wasn't awful, but it wasn't like that. They were just hanging out, right? Ryuji wasn't quite sure why he found himself recalling that day.

Ryuji had stumbled into the Leblanc cafe hoping that Ren would be there. He hadn't received any chocolates from any girls at school, nor from his so called teammates either. How cruel can you be really? The only chocolate he had received was from a store clerk, who he thought was way too serious about the holiday. He would have to settle hanging out with his best friend. Really, he wouldn't have it any other way anyway. Ryuji puzzled at the thought as he opened the door. The loud chime of the bell signalled his entrance, and when he looked up he saw Ren looking straight at him from behind the bar, who then gave Ryuji a smile. Ren was in his normal outfit, black jeans with a white shirt and red-bordered black button-up but with an apron on top of that. Ren could pull anything off. Morgana, the cat who claimed he wasn't a black cat, sat on the cafe booth. Ren put a dirty rag underneath the booth, having cleaned up the area, and was just settling things away. He gave a wave at Ren, and the cat, who gave Ryuji a bleak look.

"Ryuji," Ren greeted him. He sounded surprised to see him. Ryuji figured it was because it was Valentine's Day, but maybe he was expecting someone else? Ryuji couldn't say.

"Yooo," Ryuji responded, and took a seat in one of the booths, "Get any chocolate dude?" Ren put up his apron and sat in the booth on the opposite side with him.

"No, how about you?" Ren responded. Ryuji had to hide his excitement, but he still felt disappointed for the both of them.

"You neither huh? Man, I hope the other guys didn't get chocolate. Where the hell are Yusuke and Mishima? They should be here too!" Ryuji couldn't stand the thought of those two, getting a Valentine's present when he himself did not. Ren just chuckled, and gave a small shrug. Ryuji looked onto his friend on the other side. He was surprised that Ren of all people didn't receive any gifts. Did the girls really friendzone him that hard? Ren was shortspoken sure, but he sure knew how to make his friends feel important.

Morgana spook up, "Oh, so this is a loser's party. Guess that means I should go." Ryuji gave Morgana a sneer as he jumped from the booth, to the door, and left the cafe.

Ryuji followed up on his thoughts, "The girls are cold too, dude. They could've at least gotten us some teammate chocolate. I know for a fact I've saved their lives on more than one occasion," Ryuji gave a quick thought. Even if he was a heavy hitter against the shadows that tormented their nights, it was really Ren who did all the thinking for them. Ryuji would be a goner for sure without him. He twisted the chocolate in his pocket, and took it out.

"Here, I've got something for you," Ryuji took Ren's hand. It was warm, and soft. Ren allowed him without obstruction, and Ryuji placed the piece of candy in his hand, stroking his palm as he did so, and sat back down. He hadn't felt a hand like that in a while. It was almost feminine in the way it felt, soft, but Ryuji knew the bold power behind it. It was nice.

Ren spoke up, interrupting his chain of thoughts.

"Is this a confession?" Ren said, without shame. Ryuji studied Ren's face. There wasn't a hint of secret motives or any sign of seriousness. But still, Ryuji didn't think of it as a joke either. The way Ren looked at him gave him the impression that he at least thought about it. Did Ren think about Ryuji that way? Did Ryuji think of Ren that day? Ryuji knew that Ren was a lady killer, so even if Ryuji did want him as more than a friend, it wouldn't matter. Still, it begged the question, why Ren was the first thought on his mind on Valentine's Day. He knew he couldn't think too long, otherwise his friend might get the wrong idea.

"That's right!...is what I would say if it was," Ryuji calmly responded. He could feel his face burning up, a blush creeping up on his skin.

Ren gave him a smile, "Thanks." Ryuji's face grew hotter. Most of the time when he saw his friend and leader smiled, he was about to unleash a devastating attack on his foes, vaporizing them. Now, in this innocent day of connection, that smile could melt the hearts of anyone. Ryuji placed his hand on his own blond head, to get the blood from his face to go anywhere else. Again, he was surprised Ren was alone on Valentine's Day. He could deal with his own loneliness, but he didn't want a friend to feel the same way he did either.

"No problem man. And guess what, we're gonna hang out all night 'til morning!" Ryuji said it without any kind of insinuation, but it still sounded better in his head. Ren gave him a quizzical look, but agreed. He got up, locked the front door, and motioned Ryuji to head upstairs to his bedroom with him. Ryuji followed behind him, glad Ren agreed to hang out. Ren walked towards to lamp, and flicked it on, washing the room in a deep pink color.

Ryuji blocked the initial flash of the light being turned on, before settling into the color around him. It gave off an interesting atmosphere, one Ryuji was sure he'd be normally against if this was anybody else.

"Valentine lights?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, you like it? The store down the street has bulbs for any season," Ren responded.

"Man, you always know how to surprise, don'tcha. Must be a hit with the ladies dude," Ryuji didn't know what to think. So he just continued to go with Ren's flow. Ren motioned Ryuji towards him, standing next to his bed. At this point, Ryuji's nerves would be active, but he immediately calmed down when he looked into Ren. Ren always has a way of calming Ryuji down in all sorts of ways. That's why Ryuji liked hanging out with him. He felt safe whenever Ren was around, like he was allowed to be himself without any kind of judgement. This was especially the case even now, when Ren pulled Ryuji into a hug, and he instantly forgot about all his problems. At first he felt awkward, but Ren's natural way of handling things made Ryuji think only of Ren. Ryuji took in everything. The slow, long embrace that wrapped around his sides. The warmth of Ren's body. The softness of Ren's black hair grazing his face. The smell of clean Earth Ren had. Even the soothing voice Ren had when he spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ryuji," Ren said, in his ear.

"H-happy Valentine's Day dude," Ryuji stuttered. Ryuji was unsure why he got flustered. This was just a normal thing he was doing with his friend. Come tomorrow, he wouldn't even be thinking about it. Ryuji could've sworn he felt the grin on his friends face, in response to his awkwardness.

Ryuji pulled a devilish grin, not wanting to be the only one getting flustered, he squeezed his leader's sides. Ren reacted immediately, squirming in Ryuji's arms.

"Ryuji! Wa-ahah-ait!" Ren breathed out, trapped as Ryuji's fingers pressed on his sides. Ren pushed away, and Ryuji let him go, letting Ren fall to his bed.

"I'll get you back for that," Ren let out slowly, catching his breath on his bed. RyujI found himself not against the idea, but he certainly wouldn't make it easy for Ren.  
"I'll have to stay on guard then huh," Ryuji smiled back at Ren.

The night went on as normal after that. They decided to watch a movie in the dark, and ended it falling asleep together on Ren's bed. It was nice to have another sleeping body next to Ryuji. It gave him a sense of comfort, and let him fall into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Reunion

_A/N: Chatper 3 is on purpose._

Chatper 3: Last Reunion

Ryuji focused after Makoto parked her car in Yongen-Jaya.

"Finally, we're here!" Futaba screamed. Her impatient yell was what really fueled Ryuji. He looked outside, sure enough, they were just down the street from Leblanc's. The familiar town was as quiet as it always was. People exchanging money for odds and ends. The mailmen walked slowly past them as they exited the car. It was peaceful, but charged now with the refound presence of a certain very powerful individual, even if the citizens didn't know it.

"Nice driving, Makoto. I never thought we'd make it on time with all that traffic," Ann said sweetly to Makoto. Ryuji was lost in thought most of the way to Leblanc's and had hardly noticed the traffic until she said something.

"Thank you Ann, you make for a good passenger yourself," Makoto returned.

"At least you two had a decent drive! Ryuji was ignoring me the whole time," Futaba swiped at Ryuji's arm, who just shrugged it off. He couldn't really explain what he was thinking about could he.

"Yeah, whatever man. I was just thinking about what we'll be doing when we got here," Ryuji retorted and walked ahead of the group.

"It should just be a simple luncheon. However, Boss prepared the meal and he can be extravagant when he wants to," Makoto explained.  
Ryuji looked up as they turned the corner and immediately stopped in his tracks, to the annoyance of Futaba who was following close behind him. She let out a noise and looked over his shoulder. There in front of them was Haru, Yusuke, with Ren and Morgana, who was perched on Ren's shoulder. Yousuke and Haru were facing away from the group, so Ryuji saw how Ren's hair touched the top of his glasses, shifting as he moved his head, noticing them.  
Ren waved his hand up with a "Hey!", signaling Yusuke and Haru to turn around and do the same. Ryuji's group exchanged greetings and the girls immediately started mingling together. Ryuji still stayed frozen in his spot watching as his best group of friends were gathering around each other. He felt a strange heat as Ren stared at him, giving Ryuji a pensive look before tilting his head and smiling. His signature move. It shook Ryuji out of his trance and immediately pulled Ren into a gentle chokehold, Morgana barely having enough time to jump into Futaba's arms.

"Man dude, where the hell have you been! Didn't even have the decency to see me and Ann graduate huh," the first words Ryuji said after seeing his best friend. Ren just gave a laugh as he graciously accepted his fate in the hold. Ren grabbed onto Ryuji's waist to keep his balance, which Ryuji was very aware of. It almost felt like Ren's hand was making direct contact with his skin, the way Ryuji was reacting. His heart-beat was racing, his stomach tensing as if he'd been shocked. He thought about letting go, but he enjoyed the contact too much, and it would be weirder for him to let go now.  
"Sorry, my train came late. But it's great to see you too, Ryuji," Ren barely got out, signaling Ryuji to loosen his grip. He still kept his arm around the brunette's shoulder, but not forcing Ren's head into his neck.

"Could you not nearly kill our friend when we just got back, Ryuji," Morgana snapped at him. Morgana looked as sleek as ever. As far as Ryuji could tell, the cat really never got all that dirty, and under Ren's care he was looking even healthier than a normal cat. His black fur shined in the sun.

Ryuji didn't really pay attention to Morgana's snaps much, or at Morgana in particular since the cat could take care of himself. The only reason he really did was because Morgana was Ren's friend, and by extension, his friend as well. Ryuji would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of how much time Morgana got to spend with Ren alone. Where-ever Ren was, Morgana was right behind him.  
"Yeah, if your smothering doesn't kill him first," Ryuji snapped back, earning an annoyed tongue from the cat. Ryuji kept his contact with Ren as he felt his stomach growl.  
"Enough chit-chat, let's go eat!" He said to the group as they were mingling.  
"I agree, an artist can't work on an empty stomach," Yusuke agreed, whipping his blue hair and with a flourish, raised a brush into the air. Ryuji always found Yusuke a little odd. Yusuke was always adding actions to his statements for emphasis, but he always had a way of seeing the world differently than everyone else. Even now, as Ryuji looked at him, the sunlight caught him perfectly as if planned. His white shirt reflected the light brightly, his face glowing. It was impressive, even if he held that pose for much too long.  
Haru giggled as she opened the door, and Futaba raced into the cafe with Morgana in tow.  
"How was graduation?" Haru asked, as she held the door open for everyone to enter.  
Ryuji turned her head towards her, but Ann was the first to answer, "It went well. Mishima hardly stuttered during his speech, and it didn't go on for very long either."  
"Thank god for that, I wanted to be in Leblanc's since I woke up this morning," Ryuji expressed, earning a small giggle from Haru.

"I agree, my graduation ran a bit too long for my liking, and I had a delightful celebratory meal waiting for me at home," Haru spoke through her smiles. Ryuji was glad that Haru still had something to smile about even after everything that happened to her. Her father's death, the forced marriage nearly coming to completion, and having to take charge of her father's company was really too much of a burden for a teenager to bear. Though, Haru still held her own, deciding that she would still be the front of Okumura Foods after her father. She even decided to go to university, on top of everything else. He was sure she had advisors to help her look after the company, but even still she would have to look over all important business decisions. But she still kept her youthful glow, smiling at the world through it all.

"We're back!" Ryuji heard Futaba yell, presumably at the boss. Ryuji turned his attention to the inside of the Leblanc Cafe. He never went to the restaurant much. Ryuji was much more of a ramen guy, but it always had a sense of familiarity that he could always appreciate. So he felt good when he saw all of his friends take seats around the place, him quickly nabbing the spot next to Ren. Maybe a little too quick. Ren gave him a small smile and Ann let out a giggle.  
"Welcome back, Ren," Boss replied upon seeing the group of graduates, "It's great to see you all together again." Everyone let out a yell of greeting in a "Hurrah!" fashion. The reunion would be short-lived, but they were going to make the most of it.  
"Unfortunately, it can't be for too long," Makoto made clear.  
"Still being followed, huh?" Boss asked, "You would think they'd be bored by now."  
"For real! I don't even wanna know how they found out we were gonna be together," Ryuji slumped back into the booth, slightly leaned against Ren. It was completely normal. Definitely.

"We'll have to make the most of it then. Who's ready to eat!" The Boss exclaimed, pulling out a giant bowl of ramen, and setting it on the table for everyone to enjoy. Then next came the bowls, having spoons in them, being set in front of them. The ramen bowl steamed up, the heat of the broth still cooking the steak, on top of the noodles. The green onions gave a delightful splash of color to the bowl.

Everyone took turns grabbing the serving spoon and making themselves a bowl of ramen, continuing conversation as they ate. Ryuji gave quick glances to Ren between gulps of his ramen. Ren ate as gracefully as he fought. He never had to stop to clean off his face. It was as if his face was hydrophobic. This made Ryuji self-conscious about the way he ate. He decided to slow down and make deliberate movements when eating his food. It was slow going for someone as fast paced as Ryuji. But by the time he was done he only had to use one napkin, which was impressive for Ryuji's standards. Ren was flawless as ever. No napkins needed.

Everyone finished up and mingled a little before saying goodbye until only Ann, Ren and Ryuji remained.

"I am going to miss this," Ann started, "all of us together. Aren't you too, Ryuji?"

Ryuji didn't think much of the question before he answered. "Well yeah, dude. It's gonna be weird without everyone." _Well, without Ren anyway, _Ryuji thought to himself.  
"I'll miss you guys too," Ren cooly said, and Ryuji realized he was still leaning on Ren. He didn't even realize he leaned back after he ate. It just seemed right. How long was he there?  
"Especially you, Lady Ann," Morgana included.

"Aw, thanks Morgana! I'll miss you too," Ann took Morgana into her arms to coddle and cuddle him. Morgana must have been caught by surprise, Ryuji has never heard Morgana make such normal cat noises. Mewling and purring came out of the shadow warrior.

Ren let out a slight chuckle, known by Ryuji as the brunette's laughter caused the blonde to bounce on the shoulder of his friend.

Ann let a wink out at the two as she put the cat down, "Well I better get going, it's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow Ryuji, say 10 am at the airport?"  
"Right, the plane. Of course yeah I'll meet you there," Ryuji responded, moving from his spot.  
"Perfect! See you! You coming Morgana? " Ann let out her response as she walked out the door. The cat was ecstatic at the offer, jumping out the door leaving just the two. Ryuji took the moment to get up and stretch. He hadn't realized how long he was relaxed. Ren still hadn't said anything about it.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Ren suddenly said, breaking Ryuji's concentration. The obvious answer for Ryuji was of course. It was last night with his best friend, for a very long time. The last sleepover he had with him went well enough too, and he didn't have to be up for awhile. So he agreed and the two went upstairs.  
The attic bedroom was still the way Ryuji remembered. It was almost bare, save the shelf on the wall and the planet in the corner. Ren must've had it cleaned out before he left the first time. Memories, Ryuji supposed. Being in the room with Ren brought out the memory of the last time they were together here. They hadn't talked about it since, and Ryuji had it chalked up to just Ren being the chill guy he always has been. Even if he pressed the topic, Ren would be bound to ask Ryuji about his feelings about that night, and Ryuji didn't think he could lie about that.  
"Remember last time we were here?" Ren asked, as if reading Ryuji's mind. Ryuji tried to keep his cool together, if he blushed Ren would certainly know Ryuji was thinking about it. "Sorry I don't have my game system still here," Ren continued. Ryuji was safe for now, but he had to change the subject before he was interrogated any more.  
"No problem dude. Hanging out with you is fun no matter what we do," Ryuji responded. He may have sunk himself deeper in whatever hole he had dug for himself. Ren was great at reading people. It's what made the year of being a Persona user so easy for everybody. There was no way Ryuji was hiding himself as well as he should. At least not from Ren. Then again, Ryuji could never keep secrets from him. Fortunately for Ryuji, he barely understood the feelings he had for the brunette, and it wouldn't matter soon anyway. Can't hit what you can't see right?

"I feel the same way Ryuji," Ren shamelessly said. It was exactly the same way he asked about the confession a few years ago. It really reminded Ryuji that Morgana wasn't around, that the two were once again alone. This is the only time that Ryuji wishes that sarcastic cat was around. But then, he wouldn't have the time he craved with Ren. Ryuji shook the thoughts out of his head. He was bordering on obsession. If this was about anyone else he wasn't sure what he'd do.  
"Thanks man, and hey, we can still watch our favorite movies!" Ryuji quickly changed the mood. Ryuji thought that would be the end of the adventure of the night, but Ren was always full of surprises.

Ren put on one of Ryuji's favorite movies, "The Cake Knight Rises" and the night drifted on as normal. Ryuji sat on the bed, and Ren took a spot seated next to him. This normally wouldn't have affected the blonde, him and Ren were alway seated close together. It wasn't strange in the slightest. However, Ren got a little closer than what Ryuji was used to, and with the newfound feelings that had been stirring Ryuji was getting riled up. His tension kept building up and it was getting to a point where it was nearing bedtime. As such, Ren started to get ready for bed, and with a lack of pajamas he had settled to only his boxers. Ryuji has seen Ren totally naked before in the spa(this memory was not helping Ryuji in the slightest), and even has slept next to his brunette friend in only their boxers so this was still normal. The movie was coming to a close and Ryuji knew he had to act accordingly soon. He took off the shirt he was wearing, becoming increasingly aware of the skin to skin contact the two were sharing. He had to train his focus intensely as to not turn to look at his nearly naked friend. Ryuji could still see Ren out the corner of his eye with the dim light of his screen. Ren still maintained that toned physique he's always had. As someone who was firmly built, Ryuji could appreciate that. And he did appreciate it until the screen had gone dark. Ryuji believed this was a saving grace until he felt the graze of Ren's fingers on his side.  
Ryuji had to stifle a laugh, screech, and moan all at once before his eyes readjusted to see why his friend's hand was at his waist. A cruel twist of fate had put the remote at Ryuji's far side of Ren, who had to lean over and grab it to properly turn the TV off. Before he could, the light returned as the movie returned to its title screen, and Ryuji could see all of what Ren had to offer. Ren had leaned over behind him and Ryuji could glimpse at his tight body. The way Ren's chest stretched out but didn't move, his toned abs rippling down to his waist, and his v-lines running into his boxers was all too much for Ryuji. This was even before he noticed that the way Ren was stretched out tightened up his boxers. The boxers outlined Ren's shape almost perfectly. This was the last nail in the coffin for Ryuji. He was rock hard.  
Ren had shut the TV off, a little too soon for Ryuji's liking he had to admit, darkening the room. Ryuji could hear Ren moving behind him, poised to lie down on the bed. Ryuji moved to join him, thinking about taking off his jeans but decided against it. They were extremely tight but he didn't have a choice. His jeans may be able to hide him, but his boxers definitely couldn't. So he just lied next to Ren on his side, facing towards him.

Ryuji thought about just going to sleep then and there. He wanted the night to be perfectly framed in his memory, but he couldn't just stay silent anymore.

"Tonight was fun dude," Ryuji started.  
"Oh yeah?" Ren responded.

"I'm going to miss this man. I know I sounded really absent before but, I'm gonna miss all of this," he continued.

"Ryuji I-" Ren started before Ryuji interrupted him.  
"I mean, who else am I gonna talk to about, well everything? Who else am I gonna sit around with and play games and feel totally chill through it all," Ryuji realized he was beginning to ramble, but everything was hitting him all at once. The realization of him not ever seeing his best friend, and possible crush again was overwhelming.

"It sucks, growing up fucking sucks man, and I don't know if I'll be able to do it without you," Ryuji was beginning to cry, and he slid closer to Ren in a fetal position against him.  
"Ryuji it's-" Ren began, before Ryuji interrupted him again.  
"I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say everything's gonna be alright. But it's not gonna be alright RenRen, it's gonna suck. No offense to Ann of course, but fuck. Why do we have to seperate like this? After all we have been through we just split up? You're my best friend, the only best friend I've ever had really. And after tonight, I won't get to see you again RenRen. I fucking-" Ryuji caught himself. Even though he wasn't gonna see his friend after tonight he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't confess like this. "Dammit!" He cried out loudly.  
"Ryuji," Ren sighed slowly. Ryuji nodded as a reply, which Ren took as an invitation to talk. "Ann and I were gonna keep it a surprise, but, I don't like seeing you like this."  
Ryuji looked up at Ren as he spoke, "Wait, what secret dude?"

"I'm going with you guys to California. To school I mean," Ren said. Ryuji could feel his smile even in the dark. Ryuji had to process his feelings through before he could process Ren's statement. But the realization was just as clear as the previous one he had. He was going with them after all. He wouldn't be abandoning his friend. He'd see him everyday.

"F-for real dude? You are? You're serious RenRen?" Ryuji was barely able to get out his sentences between his gasping chokes of crying.  
"Yeah," Ren simply answered.  
"What the hell man! You just let me cry like this in front of you, that's so embarrassing," Ryuji must've sounded pathetic until this point. He didn't really care of course, he was ecstatic now. He gave Ren a tight hug, Ryuji's face pressing against the boy's shoulder.

Ren let out a little laugh and squeezed Ryuji back in a hug, "Sorry, I didn't think it would get like this. But hey," Ren squeezed Ryuji's side, earning a sharp laugh from the blonde, "no need for all of that now."

"Ok ok I'll stop crying, just don't do that again," Ryuji let out. He was immensely ticklish, not only that, but he's previous problem would be returning. Ren had said nothing and the silence made Ryuji tense. He could see Ren's eyes glint in the moonlight. He knew what was coming, and would be powerless to stop it. Ren had already begun to move, making no hesitation to go for the kill spot, Ryuji's armpits, exposed due to the hugs given previously. Ren's fingers glided up toward Ryuji's side, and started wiggling in his underarms. Ryuji squirmed immediately, his tight skin somehow making him more ticklish than he thought. He laughed under Ren's attack, gasping for air as he was tormented. He begged for Ren to stop, and after a couple of seconds he did. It was too late for Ryuji though, he was back at full mast.  
"Damn, dude, almost making me regret being shirtless," Ryuji breathed out.

"Almost?' Ren gave a pensive tilt of his head.  
"I, uh, nevermind man, can we just go to sleep now?" Ryuji responded, not wanting to embarrass himself further.  
"Good night Ryuji," Ren said.  
"Night Ren," Ryuji responded, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Ann's Insight

Chapter Four: Ann's Insight

Ann Takamaki was a very perceptive girl, especially when it came to feelings. She didn't show it much, cause she didn't like to delve in people's personal lives too much. She kept to her business, but it also allowed her to give kindness to the people that needed it. However, in this particular case, Ann was having a very difficult time keeping quiet. How could she not, when two of her best friends could be getting it on at any particular moment. Really, it was interesting that no one else picked up on Ryuji's behavior these past couple months. That being said, she had to make the connection from spring break all the way back to Valentine's Day a couple years ago, which was not the best memory to dwell on for her. Having moved on from that however, she could tell that Ryuji definitely had feelings for Ren. Since then, she's made it her mission to make sure that those feelings came to fruition. While she wasn't sure that Ren shared those feelings, she also knew he was open to the idea and that could be enough for Ryuji's eternal happiness. She hoped that tonight would force Ryuji to confess, but without Ren pressing for information it would be unlikely. It was the only reason she brought Morgana with her. Still, they had time, a lot of time.  
"Oh Lady Ann, I'm honored to spend the night with you, the reason I live and breathe," Morgana said. He had been like this the whole time the way back home. While Ann didn't mind Morgana's flirting much anymore, it was still uneasy hearing it from a cat. She continued walking through the halls of her home as he spoke. "I hope we continue to have many more nights like this in the future," Morgana continued.  
Ann had to think twice about his comment before realizing. Ren had told Morgana the upcoming events, which might also mean Ren told Morgana about Ann's idea.  
"You can't say anything to Ryuji!" Ann yelled so surprisingly that the cat leapt off her shoulder and turned to her.  
"Tell him what? That you think he has a crush on Ren, and that Ren knows that? If I was going to do that, I would've already," Morgana whined out.  
"Okay, that's true I guess," Ann sighed, "I just don't want it to happen prematurely. Before Ryuji's ready."  
"Oh please, the guy is impulsive and hot-headed. He's more likely to jump Ren's bones before he even understands his feelings," Morgana explained, scratching his ear. Ann started to believe that Morgana didn't really care one way or the other about the two's possible romantic venture. Morgana has always just liked to watch things happen in front of him, and only intervene if he has too. Since Ren has been around though, he's hardly had to keep an eye out.

"How long have you known?" Ann asked him, sure of the answer. He's always reading Ren's text messages since he never has had a phone of his own to feel like part of the group. Texting Ren was basically just like texting both of them.

"I may have read the private correspondence between you and Ren, if only out of curiosity," Morgana hung his head low to hide his shame from Ann. "I have been meaning to ask though. Why do you think that Ryuji has feelings for Ren?"  
Ann remembered spring break and explained it to Morgana. The group decided to spend the week at the beach in Okinawa, even rented out a few rooms at a Resort paid for completely by Ren. The only explanation that Ren gave for having the money for it was, "A hefty amount of side jobs." and nothing else. It was a great distraction from the terrifying future ahead of them at the time. The white sand beneath their toes and the crystal clear waters emptied the mind. She spent most of the time there just underneath the sun on a towel. Her signature red two piece glistened in the light. It was great. One night though, as everyone went inside for the night, she had overheard Ryuji talking to himself in the hallway. She was just heading for a vending machine herself, and assumed Ryuji was doing the same.  
"What's going on with me?" he had said. "I haven't felt like this since Valentine's Day. Man this is so embarrassing," he stopped as the vending machine knocked down a package of candy for him. Ann had taken the moment to start walking up to the machine. While she wanted to know what he was talking about, she didn't want him to be too embarrassed after noticing her. "Can't even let him shower with-" he had looked up at this point, nearly dropping his snack when he noticed her. "Oh hey Ann, w-what's up?"  
"Hey Ryuji. I'm just getting a snack. You feeling alright? I heard you talking to yourself," Ann questioned.  
"Oh yeah man, I'm fine. Just uh, getting some ideas out is all. Just need a little food is all," Ryuji started to ramble.  
Ann let out a little giggle, "Haha alright. Well, I'm just getting a snack. Have a good night."  
With that Ryuji started to head back to his room, albeit he was still mumbling to himself all the way back. Ann couldn't pick up quite what he was saying this time.

After that night, she started seeing little things about Ryuji's behavior, all circling around Ren of all people. The way he purposely moved to be closer to Ren, even sometimes cutting someone's path off. The way he agreed with everything Ren said, which admittedly was normal for most of the group. Ryuji even brought a stuffed bear he had won at a nearby amusement park with the excuse of, "You were the first person I saw y'know, no big deal." straight to Ren. With this, she then connected Valentine's Day to it too and everything clicked together. She had seen Ren with someone else in his attic that night but could never place who it was. She initially believed it was one of the other girls Ren was friends with, but could never figure out who it was. Thanks to Ryuj's muttering however, she knew it was him.  
At first, Ann thought she would start being jealous of Ryuji. She had to admit that Ren was quite a charmer, and he knew how to read people so well. It would be easy to fall for someone like him. However, instead of being jealous of how Ren and Ryuji had interacted with each other, she got very excited for them. She thought the whole thing was really cute really. She had gotten so excited in fact, she texted Ren about what she believed as soon as everyone had gone home.

_Ann: Can I ask you something?_

_Ren: Of course.  
Ann: What do you think of Ryuji?_

_Ann: Have you noticed anything different about his behavior for instance?_

_Ann: Or think about him in any sort of way?_

_Ann: Or maybe think he's not telling you everything?_

_Ren: What are you implying, Ann?_

It was just like Ren to get straight to the point. Ann was starting to have misgivings about Ryuji and Ren, but she was too deep in the hole now.

_Ann: Oh, just wanted to know about your opinion about something.  
Ren: On what?_

Just gotta rip the band-aid off on this one. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous, this wasn't even about her.

_Ann: Okay  
Ann: I think Ryuji may have feelings for you.  
Ren: Oh.  
Ann: Oh?_

_Ann: Are you agreeing with me or?  
Ren: I'm not sure. He hasn't said anything about it. It's definitely interesting to think about.  
Ann: Is it?  
Ann: I mean, I knew you wouldn't hold it against him.  
Ann: But it's hard to believe that you would be open to it.  
Ren: Why's that?  
Ann: You have a reputation of being a lady killer after all._

_Ren: Thank you.  
Ren: I have thought about it. We're always together really. Anytime I flirt with him though he gets awkward. It's cute.  
Ann: Are you going to do anything about it?  
Ren: What do you mean? We won't see each other for a while after school. Don't want to lose him that way. _

This was when she had cemented the idea of going to school together. She knew she would be going abroad, but she wanted to bring a friend along. She knew her parents would be open to the idea of paying the tuition of someone else if she could prove they would work as hard as they can. When she offered Ren he had said he can handle his own tuition anywhere they went so she should focus on Ryuji. So she did, and now here they are, all of them going to school in the States. It was perfect.

Ann realized that the story had led them all the way to her room. It held an atmosphere of vanity, as posters of magazine covers filled the room. It was her dream after all. To inspire other young girls in any way she could, that they were beautiful just the way they were. Her message could be quite unclear, given the fact that she knew what she looked liked, but it was still nice to be a beacon to some. It had been cleaned out a bit, most of her stuff packed away, giving the two lots of space.  
Morgana had laid himself on the edge of Ann's bed.

He yawned, "That was a really long story, Lady Ann, but I remember when Ryuji left that room."

Ann hadn't even thought that Morgana could help fill holes in her story. She sat crisscrossed on her bed, excited to hear Morgana's side of the story.

"Really? What happened?" There was nothing but a smile on her face.  
Morgana began, "I guess without all of the information you gave me it really wasn't too important. Ren went to take a shower and Ryuji started getting more annoying than usual. He kept fidgeting in his bed. The relief of his noises came when he left the room. Said he wanted to get a snack. So he left, and Ren came out of the shower a few minutes later. When Ryuji came back he was more scattered than earlier. The weird part was when Ryuji kept stealing glances at Ren over his comics. I just thought he was getting excited about the story but now I realize what it really was. Ren was only wearing his pajama bottoms since it was hot that night. That is embarrassing," Morgana let out a small giggle at the end. "Maybe you're right after all, Ryuji may have feelings for our very own Joker."  
Ann thought about what Ryuji was saying about Ren taking a shower. She was no expert in the male reproductive organ, but she had an inkling what everything may have been about. It still doesn't prove anything, yet, but everything keeps connecting.

"You should text Ren and see if anything has happened yet," Morgana suggested.  
Ann's eyes lit up again, "That's a great idea Morgana!" She grabbed her phone immediately, and searched over Ren's name in her contacts.

_Ann: So?_

_Ren: You're still awake? With Morgana?_

_Ann: What? Oh yeah, we're having a girls' night._

_Ren: He never lets me stay up past 10._

Ann looked over at Morgana.

"If you knew how he lived his life you would be worried about his sleep schedule too you know," Morgana defended himself.

_Ann: I'm sure he's just worried about you.  
Ren: Probably._

_Ren: What's up?_

_Ann: What's up? _

_Ann: Ren, how are you and Ryuji?_

_Ren: We're fine, he's asleep.  
Ann: What? Did he say anything at least?_

_Ren: Not really, but he is holding on to me more than usual._

Ann almost screamed about how cute that was for someone like Ryuji.

_Ann: No way. That's adorable.  
Ann: Wait, more than usual? This has happened before?  
Ren: Oh yeah. We hang out a lot you know.  
Ann: And you don't think that's suspicious?  
Ren: Morgana does the same thing.  
Ann: Yeah, but he's a cat._

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana interrupted.

_Ren: Wait, is this why you took Morgana?_

_Ann: I have my reasons for taking Morgana.  
Ren: Of course. _

_Ann: Anyway, it is pretty lame that he hasn't confessed yet.  
Ren: Are we sure he will?  
Ann: He definitely will when we get there.  
Ren: I don't think so. Though he is cute when he sleeps._

_Ren: Wait, here's a picture._

The next message was a photo message of Ryuji huddled closely to Ren, both boys shirtless. His blonde hair was lost to Ren's arm as he had it wrapped comfortably around the sleeping boy. The blonde had his arm laid over the other boy's chest, and Ann assumed the other arm was under Ren.

_Ann: So he hasn't jumped your bones yet?_

_Ren: Not exactly._

Morgana chuckled at Ren's comment.

_Ann: What do you mean?_

_Ren: Well, he usually takes his jeans off when we fall asleep. This time he didn't. To not get into too much detail I think I know why._

Morgana was nearly beside himself with laughter at this point.

_Ann: Oh. And you think he's cute too?  
Ren: Sure._

_Ann: Then why don't you confess your feelings first?_

"That's a pretty big accusation, Lady Ann," Morgana pointed out. Ann knew this, but there's no way someone would allow things like this if they didn't have some sort of feelings themselves.

_Ren: I'll admit, I've thought about it more and more since you told me. But there's still room for error. I'll wait._

_Ann: Fair enough. That was the plan after all.  
Ren: Right. Thanks. He's my best friend. Things like this don't bother me._

"But I'm never wrong am I," Ann winked at Morgana. He rolled his eyes. Ann got her answer. Ren definitely also had some feelings for Ryuji, if only to allow himself to be open for him.

_Ren: I should probably head to bed now though, don't want to wake him up.  
Ann: Alright. See you tomorrow?_

_Ren: Definitely._

_Ann: Right. Good night!  
Ren: Night._

"That was really fun Morgana," Ann put her phone down on her nightstand, alarm set to wake her up. The next few months were bound to be interesting for everyone. She turned the lights off, said good night to Morgana, and went to sleep, the cat lying next to her.

A/N_: I'm gonna try to fix ooc stuff later? I havent played persona 5 royal but now im starting to think im going to have to._


End file.
